


“Wait!  Why Am I Short!”

by cdelbridge



Category: johnlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 20:58:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 5,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21167771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdelbridge/pseuds/cdelbridge
Summary: Weird things are amuck at 221B





	1. Chapter 1

It was a gorgeous fall day in London and our boys had slept in. John awoke first, stretched, yawned and got up to head to the bathroom when he staggered slightly getting out of bed. Not thinking much of it, he continued on his way.

Seconds later there was a scream from the bathroom which startled his sleeping spouse awake. A pre-teen boy ran into their bedroom, looked in horror at the man on the bed and said, “Sherlock! What the fuck did you do? We’re kids!”

~~~~~~~

Sherlock Holmes blinked at the short, blonde kid in front of him who looked like a young John Watson. He didn’t sound like his husband though which a dazed part of his brain attributed to him having not yet gone through puberty. The stupid thing that came out of Sherlock’s mouth was, “God were you short!”

”Short!”, John shrieked. “Short?!?! I’ll fucking give you short!”, and he launched himself at the bed.

He missed punching his spouse in the nose only because he hadn’t taken into account his new size. Instead of hitting Sherlock, he landed on the detective’s legs, then tried to roll off him to get a better angle.

Sherlock, meanwhile, had woken up enough to realize there was something wrong with both of them. He was shorter as well, thinner and had a prepubescent voice. Untangling himself from John, they both backed away from each other in horror. “What in the fucking world?”, Sherlock said in amazement.

”I don’t care how you did this just fucking fix it!”, John shrieked.

”John,” Sherlock said. “I don’t know how to make you understand but I didn’t do this.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys try thinking

“What do you mean you didn’t do this?”, John bellowed. “I admit I don’t understand how you achieved the result, I’m impressed beyond words. I’ve always thought you were a first class chemist but if you ever want sex again, you’ll have to wait until we both go through puberty, again, unless you fix it!”

Sherlock had climbed off the bed and was looking at himself in the mirror. “Unreal.”, he breathed. “At least we both seem to have skipped the acne.” Turning towards John, he said, “but if you don’t mind, I’d really like to see your cock. I want to compare the young version to the version I know. It’s an incredible opportunity!”

John couldn’t help himself, he sat down on the floor and screamed.

~~~~~~~

Sherlock was making tea as John glared at him from the kitchen table. Sherlock was amused to note that John’s feet didn’t touch the floor but he wisely kept that to himself.

John, wearing a t-shirt from his army days and a pair of Sherlock’s shorts, continued glaring at his spouse. “Any theories? Chemistry run amuck? Did we piss off a band of gypsies? Something we ate? Mass hallucination? All of the above?”

“Before we eat, I want a sample of your blood as well as mine. I’m leaning towards mass hallucination but I’m not sure how they would have pulled it off.” Sherlock poured tea for them both then sat down. His feet touched the floor. “For the moment though, we’re safe. It’s the weekend so you don’t have to be at work. Mrs Hudson is at her sisters and won’t be back for a couple of days. Lestrade is on holiday and Dimmick hates me so won’t call. We’re good for the moment.”

John got up, stood on tip-toe to kiss his spouse’s head and started putting food on their plates. “Well, let’s get cracking then.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let’s apply logic

“Tell me what you’re thinking.”, John asked his spouse.

Sherlock was busily pacing the sitting room, dressing gown flapping in a way it didn’t usually. He was wearing jim jams with the legs rolled up and a t-shirt. All of these items fit a bit differently than they usually did. Finally he turned.

“What was the last thing we did before this abnormality happened?”

John thought for a moment. “Well, yesterday we were fine. I went to the clinic, you saw Mrs Hudson to the train station then worked on cold cases I believe. Last night we went to dinner then stopped by NSY to swap the cases you’d solved for new ones. We came home. I worked on my blog and you continued working on cases, cursing the stupidity of the average Yarder. We went to bed.”

“Exactly! A typical day for us. So, my theory is we were drugged sometime last night, maybe at dinner. They could have easily mixed in something with our food. Mrs. Hudson was gone so while we were out they could have slipped in and arranged to have more drugs piped into the flat via the vent system. Maybe some subliminal persuasion overnight to send us where they wanted us to be, pre-pubescent boys.” Sherlock plopped down on the sofa.

John drank some tea then said, “ok, that could be exactly how it happened but why? And how are we going to get past it? I really don’t want to be this age again.”

“I’m going to work with the blood samples we gave. See if I can find anything there. We also need to check the flat for ways the drug could be piped in. I’m guessing the idea is to delay us this weekend, either for entertainment or to keep us from noticing something big.” Sherlock resumed pacing.

“If you want to get started on the blood samples, I could start looking for the drugs. I know it’s a little chilly but couldn’t we open the windows? If the drug is in mist form, the fresh air might dispel some of it.” John pointed out.

“Good idea. You might also look for hidden cameras. If it’s for entertainment or to keep us out of the way, they’ll want to check the progress.” Sherlock headed towards the kitchen table and his lab equipment.

John chugged the rest of his tea and started opening windows.


	4. Noooooo!!!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things don’t fit!

John had decided to start at the top of the house and was opening windows in his old bedroom. The fresh air smelled wonderful as he looked around his old room. Moving to the heat vent, he pulled it open but didn’t see anything. Could Sherlock be wrong? God he hoped not.

Standing up, he dusted his hands off when he heard a scream from downstairs. Running down the steps two at a time, he burst into the sitting room to a vision he never expected to see.

William Sherlock Scott Holmes, the love of his life, was standing in the middle of the sitting room with tears pouring down his face. It took John a moment to catch on and then he had to bite the inside of his mouth (hard) to keep from laughing.

“John,” Sherlock sobbed. “My Belstaff doesn’t fit.” The little detective was standing in the middle of the room, wearing his treasured coat but this time it fit differently. The sleeves covered his hands and the hem was in folds at his feet. He raised his tear-stained face and shouted, “I will kill these fuckers! This means war!” And he ran down the hall to the bedroom, slammed the door and John could hear him crying harder.

To John’s credit, he didn’t laugh. He did make another pot of tea and give his (pre-teen) husband time to compose himself. Knocking on the door with tea and biscuits, he opened the door and went in.

Sherlock was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest, glaring at his coat. On anyone else, John would call it pouting but in this case he admitted it was justified.

“Sherlock. Can you help me open the rest of the windows? I didn’t see anything in the vent upstairs but I may not be looking for the right thing.” (John was not above playing dumb in certain situations, this being one of them.) “Tell me what to do so we can fix this.” John put the tray on their dresser and wrapped his arms around his spouse. “Love you,” he whispered in Sherlock’s ear.

“Love you,” Sherlock whispered back. “Let’s fix this fucking problem! You realize we’re pre-pubescent and can’t really get an erection or do much if we did? When we’re back to normal, I’m going to fuck you so hard you’ll walk funny.” And he disappeared into the bathroom to wash his face.


	5. Now What?!?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plan B

“OK Sherlock! All the windows are open and the flat has definitely been aired out but you’re still twelve.” John wasn’t happy to report this. “What about me?”

His spouse looked at him, winced and said, “Twelve.”

“OK,” John began pacing. “We agree that this is an illusion right?” 

Sherlock nodded.

“So logic should make us revert back to our adult selves, right?” John said desperately.

“So help me god John, if you click your heels together and say I’m an adult, I will divorce you when I’m old enough.” Sherlock glared at him.

“No, what I’m saying is this illusion can’t be all encompassing. If there was someone we trusted, we could ask them how old we look.” John said.

Sherlock put his hand up as if he were on the phone, “Molly? Sherlock. Hey John and I might be under the influence of an amazing hallucinogen and wonder if you’d come over and tell us how old we look?” Putting his hand down, he glared at his husband, “she’d have us committed.”

“Ok, what great ideas do you have?” John glared back.

Sherlock thought for a moment. “At our current, apparent age we wouldn’t have facial hair (or not much), pubic hair nor an impressive erection right?”

John nodded, “obviously.”

“But the real adult John and Sherlock would, right?”

John nodded again.

“So, we need to orgasm ourselves out of this illusion.” Sherlock said with a grin.


	6. I Need An Orgasm!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let’s try Sherlock’s plan

John really shouldn’t have been surprised by his husband’s ideas at this point. Nevertheless, this one made him pause.

“Um, Sherlock. Darling. Love of my life, under normal circumstances. I don’t know how to tell you this but, um, I’m not turned on by your twelve year old self.” John said, as nicely as possible.

Sherlock looked annoyed, “good! Even I’m not that much of a perv. No, that’s not what I’m suggesting. Jesus John! Where does your mind go? No, remember that pornographic video we made last summer?”

“Oh!” John did remember, vividly. They had been a little drunk and a lot turned on when Sherlock (of course) had suggested they film themselves. He thought he might be getting hard already. “Are you suggesting we watch it?”

“Yes!” Sherlock bounced off the sofa. “Let’s drink some wine to loosen up then watch the video. It won’t be weird since we’re really adults who will be watching their adult selves. We can each masturbate but this may be the only way to “grow up!”

“Ok. It still seems weird but I’m willing to try anything. I can’t handle puberty twice.” John headed to the kitchen for a couple of glasses.


	7. Oh Sherlock!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wait and see!

John and Sherlock were at opposite ends of the sofa with an open bottle of wine between them. They had each consumed a fair amount and were now on their second bottle. John admitted he was feeling no pain and watched as his spouse started the video.

Sherlock’s deep voice came out of the speakers. John hadn’t realized how much he’d missed it until that second but the voice was making him sappy (the wine may have helped). He watched the video John and Sherlock lightly kissing each other.

Glancing towards his husband, he noticed that Sherlock was smiling as he watched. “We look really good!”, he said, not taking his eyes off the screen. John had to agree.

The on-screen Sherlock started moving down the on-screen John’s body with his lips and tongue catching John’s erection with a fast lick as he continued exploring. On-screen John was moaning and let out a yell when Sherlock took him all the way in. On-screen Sherlock was hard and leaking as well.

Real-life John had to admit Sherlock’s shorts were getting uncomfortably tight and he reached down and tugged them off. His spouse, still in his pajamas, didn’t have that problem but John saw him yank his bottoms down to his thighs. John turned back to the screen in time to see on-screen Sherlock move up beside his John’s mouth so they were both sucking. Real John put his head back and moaned.

Real Sherlock looked at him briefly and asked, “are you hard?”

Real John said breathlessly, “Yes!!! You??”

”Very.”

”Doesn’t feel like a twelve year old erection does it?” John asked breathlessly.

”No. We would have come already.”, Sherlock moaned.

”True.” John couldn’t argue with that.

”Try to prolong it. The orgasm needs to be intense to banish the drug. I’m going to do a “hands off” as long as I can.”, Sherlock advised.

”Good point!”, said real John.

Their video selves continued. Sherlock had rolled John onto his stomach and was licking his hole much to John’s evident delight. Applying lube to his fingers, video Sherlock added his fingers to the mix. Video John moaned loudly and tried to impale himself further on the fingers. Real John shifted uncomfortably.

Video Sherlock lubed up his spectacular hard-on and real Sherlock said, “Jesus! I need to touch!”

”Me too!”, said real John! “But not yet!” John felt like he was covered in precome.

Video Sherlock chose that moment to slide into video John. Both the video boys and the real boys yelled! Video Sherlock began pounding his husband. Real Sherlock yelled, “I can’t wait any longer!”, and began tugging on his erection. John was right there with him.

The video couple continued pounding but our real boys weren’t paying attention. Hands moving quickly and other hands clutching their balls, both couples came with a loud yell.

”John,” said a deep voice, “I have pubic hair.”

”Me too! Welcome back!”


	8. This Means War!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now for some answers!

After a shower to get rid of the come, the now adult inhabitants of 221B met back in the kitchen. Sherlock, dressed in his favorite purple shirt and dark trousers covered by his blue dressing gown, was bent over his microscope muttering to himself.

John, dressed in his normal clothes as well, shoved a cup of tea under his spouse’s hand. He also put out a plate of biscuits, grabbed two and began talking.

”Any ideas?”

”Actually, yes. Can you grab the paper and see what’s going on this weekend? Someone went through a lot of trouble to keep us occupied. It can’t be solely because we were cute twelve year olds.” Sherlock stood upright and sipped his tea.

John looked through the paper as he listened to his spouse, periodically reading out bits of information. “Led Zepplin reunion concert. Bet that’s sold out. Foreign dignitaries in town for bill signing and socializing. Dead body found outside NSY.”

Sherlock looked up, “anyone we know?”

John winced, “hard to tell! He didn’t have a face or hands.” Putting down the paper, he asked, “so, tell me.”

”Do you remember Moriarty’s boyfriend, Sebastian Moran?”, Sherlock asked around a mouthful of biscuit. At John’s nod, he continued, “when Moriarty died, Moran vowed revenge. If you remember, he was a medical researcher so the new drug would be right up his alley.

”True. Moriarty has been dead for a few years but I suppose it would have taken awhile to perfect the drug”, John said thoughtfully. “Ok, Moran creates a super hallucinogen to play with us. He somehow introduces it into our food at the restaurant?” Sherlock nodded. “And since Mrs Hudson is out of town, he probably broke into our place and placed additional drugs as well as the means of the subliminal persuasion somewhere.” Sherlock nodded again. “But where? I looked in the vents. Nothing. We need to find it Sherlock because I refuse to be twelve every time we fall asleep.”

”Oh I agree John but Mrs Hudson was called out of town conveniently this weekend. Can you call her and see how she’s doing? I’m thinking they may have needed in her apartment as well but if anything happens to her, I will kill Moran and his confederates with my bare hands.”

John looked horrified! “Oh no! You don’t think...”

”Just call her John. Please. I can’t do it. Just don’t let on that anything’s wrong.” Sherlock began to pace. “Hopefully you’ll get a hold of her but be prepared to not.”


	9. Hey Mrs Hudson!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John calls Mrs Hudson

“Mrs Hudson? This is John.”

“Oh John! How are you and Sherlock? Is everything alright?”

“Yes, just wanted to see how your sister was doing and if you had any idea when you’d be back?”

“Oh, she’s doing better. Thanks for asking. I’ll be back sometime this week, I think. Can you give Sherlock a message for me?”

“Of course! What do you want me to tell him?”

“Vatican cameos.”

~~~~~~~~~~

John stood with the phone at his ear for a few seconds after their landlady hung up. Finally composing himself, he turned to his spouse and said, “Mrs Hudson gave me a message for you.” At Sherlock’s raised eyebrow, he said, “Vatican cameos.”

~~~~~~~~~~~

They were in Mrs Hudson’s flat, looking for they knew not what. The rooms didn’t smell exactly right but John couldn’t pinpoint the source. Sherlock looked around, then moved to open the windows. Catching John’s odd look, he explained, “Fumes from whatever drug they used are concentrated in the flat. They mixed it up and set it to blow through the vents. We’re going to collect it and put it into air tight containers.”

John nodded and moved to help open windows.

Struggling with the sitting room window, he asked, “Care to explain that comment of Mrs Hudson’s to me?”

Sherlock came in from opening the rest and added his strength to that of his husband. The window finally groaned open.

”Sherlock?”

Sherlock started pacing the small space as he explained, “Mrs Hudson had asked me once for a way to express extreme danger to me if needed. I suggested Vatican Cameos. She’s telling us she’s in danger as well as us.”


	10. So....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Onward

“So Mrs Hudson is in danger??”, John asked. “Please explain.”

“I’m guessing Moran and his flunkies needed her out of town so they could make use of her flat as well as have access to ours. With this in mind, they probably injured her sister in some way so she had to have assistance. Voila, Mrs Hudson out of the way. Although she’s not stupid so probably became suspicious of the whole thing. Then you called which confirmed her thoughts.” Sherlock turned from opening the last window. “So while she’s not in immediate danger, if they don’t get what they want, they will make use of her to draw us in.”

”So what do we do?”, John asked dejected. “I can’t deal with her and her sister being in danger because of us.” He sat down on the sofa and put his head in his hands.

”As much as I hate to say it, we need Mycroft. He can quickly get them to safety while we continue investigating. And no matter what, there is more to this than idle enjoyment. There is something big planned as well.”, the detective paced back and forth then started to laugh.

Bewildered, John looked at his spouse. “What?!”

Sherlock continued chuckling, “Imagine if Mrs Hudson had been affected by the drug and regressed back to her stripper days!”

John’s mouth fell open then he started to laugh as well. “What a household! We thinking we’re pre-pubescent and she thinking she’s twenty and dancing in clubs in Morocco!”

~~~~~~~~

“I just spoke to Mycroft and his people are picking up Mrs Hudson and her sister. I texted her so she wouldn’t be alarmed.” Sherlock was sitting in his favorite chair sipping tea.

”You did all of that over the phone? Aren’t you concerned someone will have your phone tapped or something?”, John leaned over his chair towards his spouse. “You could have tipped them off.”

”Give me some credit John! Mycroft and I set all the emergency infrastructure up years ago for such situations. I also asked about possible issues this weekend. He’s on his way over to discuss.” Sherlock stood up and began pacing. “Lucky us.”


	11. The British Government

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The British government to the rescue. I made up the holiday.

Mycroft walked into the sitting room, rolled his eyes at its state and settled on the sofa, after carefully brushing it off.

John had pulled their chairs over and cleared the coffee table. “Tea?”, he asked his brother-in-law.

“I’m fine John but thank you for asking. Now, please explain this problem? Our earlier conversations didn’t really make much sense.” Mycroft leaned back as his brother entered the room and settled into his chair.

Sherlock leaned his head back against the cushions and closed his eyes. “This morning, John and I woke up under the illusion that we were twelve again. John was the first to discover this. The hallucination was deep and all encompassing. We looked younger, we believed we were younger, pre-pubescent voices, shorter, clothes didn’t fit, the works.” He paused and looked at his brother. Mycroft had raised an eyebrow but gestured for Sherlock to continue. “We tried several things to break the illusion before we finally hit on one that worked.” A questioning look from his brother. “Masturbation.”

“Of course. So even though your bodies thought you were twelve, somehow you managed to orgasm yourself out of the problem?” Mycroft stood up. “Seriously Sherlock?” He moved to the door.

John had had enough. Standing up, he walked to stand in front of his brother-in-law and said, “No! You sit back down and you listen! We never come to you for help and when we do you act like a first rate arse! Or did you have something to do with this? So help me Mycroft, if you used us for some secret government experiment, again, I will hurt you.” 

Blue eyes met grey ones and held them. Mycroft sighed and sat down. So did John.

Sherlock continued, “I believe Sebastian Moran, Jim Moriarty’s boyfriend, is behind this. I don’t know if it’s for his entertainment, to torture us and possibly Mrs. Hudson or if there is something bigger afoot this weekend. This is why we called you. What’s going on this weekend that would benefit from John and I being distracted and unavailable?”

Mycroft thought for a moment. “Nothing this weekend really. Even the bill signing isn’t going to be that big a deal. Two weeks from now is a different story. World War II Remembrance Day with representatives from all the affected nations in London. Could this be a test run so they can work out the issues before the big deal happens?

”Have you heard any rumblings?”, Sherlock asked. “Although I don’t think that’s the main act. That might be the distraction but there’s something else. Is there something ultra-secret going on at the same time?” He looked at his brother. “There is! That is probably the real target.”

”Let me get the cleaners in here to get rid of the drugs and the persuasive bits. We’ve got work to do.” Mycroft stood up and walked to the hallway to make a call.

”The game, John, is on!” Sherlock kissed his spouse and practically bounced around the sitting room.


	12. It’s Too Easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wait! That’s not difficult enough...

The cleaners had been and gone leaving 221B and A cleaned of toxins, subliminal persuasions and six video cameras. John was beside himself.

“Those ignorant fucks were watching our bedroom? I hope they enjoyed watching my massive cock sodomizing my spouse!” John was stomping around the sitting room. “Why do people feel it’s ok to watch us do intimate things?”

Mycroft sighed and leaned back, waiting for his brother-in-law to take a breath. He had a few minutes as John was pissed off and venting loudly.

Surprisingly, it was Sherlock who interrupted the rant. “John! Take a breath!” John stopped mid-word and looked questioningly at his husband. “This isn’t it. It’s not complicated enough.” He began pacing the sitting room. “Moran wants this to be worthy of his love. This isn’t it. Or at least that’s not all of it.”

The detective continued pacing as he thought. Stopping suddenly, he turned to John. “What was that concert you told me about?”

It took John a few seconds to get back on track with his spouse, but he finally said, “oh, the Led Zepplin Reunion Concert?”

Sherlock gestured impatiently, “Yes. When and where?”

The doctor moved to the sofa and started rooting for the paper. Rustling pages, he finally said, “Tomorrow afternoon in Hyde Park.”

”Mycroft! That’s stage two! We were the first part. They’re going to pipe the drug into the concert tomorrow. Just think, thousands of fans thinking they’re twelve and masturbating their way to adulthood! Or they could suggest something else, like kill.” John blanched.

Mycroft was reaching for his phone. “I’ll get the cleaners there right away.”

”I don’t think that’s going to help! I’m guessing they’ll use something like drones to blanket the area. There may be some misting other ways but that will be the main angle.” Sherlock continued pacing. “And you can’t cancel the show. They’ll just sweep over everyone on the street or something.”

The British Government was on his phone, “Yes, put Operation Mosquito Net into effect.” Hanging up, he said, “We have been preparing for just such an emergency.”


	13. Operation Mosquito Net

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft has an answer

“You’re serious?” John was looking at the computer simulation of Operation Mosquito Net and trying not to laugh hysterically. “Mycroft, this is the dumbest thing ever!”

“And I suppose you have a better idea?” Mycroft nastily responded.

“Mycroft! The barrage balloon thing from WWII worked because it was night and the German’s didn’t have radar to see what they were flying into. Technology has improved! This won’t work with drones in broad daylight! They’re too small!” John was flailing. “This is your answer???? Are you out of your fucking mind?”

Before the conversation could go any lower, Sherlock added his own version of reality. “You’d have better luck if you had snipers in the trees with bazookas Mycroft! I’ve always wanted a bazooka, John!”

“No bazookas Sherlock.”, turning to his brother-in-law, John added, “This is the best you’ve got? We are so fucked!”

“Now that is a defeatist attitude John!”, replied his spouse. “Mycroft, aren’t there drone jammers or something on the market?”

“Yes but they’re experimental and I’m not sure if they’ll work here.”, Mycroft replied.

John opened his mouth to continue berating his brother-in-law but Sherlock beat him to it. 

”Let’s use the jammers, experimental or not. They operate by making noise that interferes with the drone’s communication devices. That will protect everyone before the concert. The band will play at such a high ghz that it will interfere as well.” He looked in disgust at his brother, “no balloons, ok?”

“Ok but we need back-up just in case that doesn’t work!”, John contributed. “Can the British government come up with something better than a guitar?”

Mycroft just glared.


	14. Seriously???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan in action

John found himself standing on a platform looking out over a sea of people there for the reunion concert. He had to admit if it hadn’t been for the potential terrorism/drug issues, he’d have been in the audience with his husband, singing along and enjoying a second hand buzz.

Against Mycroft’s wishes, Sherlock had insisted they had to tell the band something. And John admitted that standing in a room with such music legends, trying to explain that there had been a threat of sprayed hallucinogens over the concert had to have been one of the weirder moments of his life. The band had taken it well and promised to send a signal if they thought they were twelve again. Although as they were leaving the room, he heard one of them say, “damn, I’ve never tried that one before!”

People continued to pour in well ahead of the start time. Mycroft’s people had searched the park and found some spray canisters loaded with the drug but John knew that wasn’t going to be the main delivery method. He only hoped the goal would be making everyone juvenile if anything got through.

Sherlock was dressed down in jeans and a sweatshirt to try to blend in. He was keeping his eyes open for anything unusual as well as looking for Moran. John’s job was to scan the skies and check for other oddities although he thought they’d be lucky to catch anything until it was too late. There were other people doing similar tasks all through the park. Mycroft was at the command post, directing people and keeping John and Sherlock informed. The jammers were in place as well although privately John wasn’t willing to bet on their effectiveness.

John’s phone vibrated in his hand. Text from Sherlock. “This is hopeless! Everyone looks guilty and suspicious. Or high. Someone just offered me a hit of something that I’m not even sure what it was. And no I didn’t try it! SH”

John smiled as he texted back, “Didn’t think that you did. But be careful please!”

Mycroft next, “We’ve picked up something coming towards the park. Actually several somethings. Will keep you informed.”

The band had come out on stage to much applause. John found himself clapping loudly in appreciation and really wishing he were here simply to enjoy the concert. Robert Plant came up to the microphone and sang, “been a long time”. The audience went nuts. He sang again, “I said been a long time”. The audience got louder. And then he howled (there was really no other word for it) and the band kicked in. John found himself forgetting his main purpose for being there and watched in awe.

His phone vibrated in his hand. Mycroft. “The jammers have worked so far. The drones haven’t been able to communicate with their operators and have crashed. We’re checking to make sure nothing has leaked.”

Sherlock popped in, “if they don’t succeed remotely, they’ll show up in person to deliver it. Or try something else. Any ideas Mycroft?”

”Working on it but I’m sure you do. Meet me back at headquarters to discuss.”

John reluctantly moved on. Plant was wailing in the background. God did England owe him.


End file.
